


The Marriage of True Minds

by Mara



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Good news! No monsters attacked during Gia and Emma's wedding.





	The Marriage of True Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> Written as a #couchweddingcon present for the best of wives, best of women: The2ndBatgirl and PantherNGA. 
> 
> The proposal story mentioned herein is an idea borrowed (with permission) from Pockysquirrel.

By the time the last of the guests said goodbye, it was around 9 pm. Gia was grateful they had taken everyone's advice and not tried to do the wedding entirely themselves, because she was already exhausted. Little crises like a late cake and late guests had made the day more stressful than she had anticipated, although everything had turned out fine in the end. And hey, no monsters attacked, which had been her secret fear the entire time they were planning.

The caterers shooed them off to go home around 9:30 with laughter and a bottle of the champagne. The adrenaline of the event was starting to wear off as Emma slid into the car next to her. It wasn't until they were halfway home that Gia realized that Emma was unusually quiet.

"Hey, babe."

Emma smiled brilliantly at her, but didn't say anything. The smile was just a bit fake.

"You okay?"

"Of course." But Emma lapsed back to silence, watching the streetlights go by. 

Gia went back to driving, but kept an eye on her wife (wife!). She didn't look upset, exactly, but…pensive. Her expression didn't improve much as they parked the car and hauled the bags of gifts (even though they'd said no gifts, darn it) up the steps to their apartment.

Dropping the bags by the door to deal with the next day, Gia tugged on Emma's hand until they both fell on the couch. "C'mon, talk."

"Hmm?"

"You're thinking pretty hard for a bride on her wedding night."

Emma tensed slightly. "It's nothing."

Now Gia was starting to worry. "We both know that's not true. Please talk to me." Wrapping her arms around Emma, she pulled her close. 

"It's just…"

"Yes?" Gia held onto her patience.

"I didn't think this would feel so momentous," Emma burst out. "We've been living together for years!"

"You're not…you don't regret…"

"No, of course not!" Emma squirmed around in her arms to face her. 

"Oh good. Since you're the one who proposed to _me_ in the woods on the day of our special flower blooming…" Gia managed a smile that probably hid her momentary terror.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound that way." Emma cuddled up into her arms, nuzzling against her neck. "It's just that I worry that we've been together so long that you never looked at anyone else."

Gia blinked, staring down at the head of her wife, her lover, her partner-in-crime for so many years. "Y'know, I don't often say this, but that's the most ridiculous thing you've ever said."

"Why is it ridiculous?" Emma sounded slightly muffled, face pressed against the soft dress she'd worn for the reception. 

"Why would I look at anyone else when you're perfect for me?"

"But I—"

"If you're going to list your faults for me, don't bother," Gia said. "I didn't say 'perfect', I said 'perfect for me.'"

Emma was quiet for a while and it was tempting to keep talking, but Gia had learned a few things over the years, so she focused on gently running her fingers through Emma's hair, which had tumbled out of its updo hours before.

"You take good care of me," Emma said eventually. "I worry that I'm just a burden to you. Always getting into scrapes with developers and newspapers."

Squeezing her tightly, Gia said, "I wouldn't have you any other way. I swear. I…" She bit her lip and just hugged her wife.

Emma squirmed again until she could look up. "What? And don't say nothing."

Gia couldn't help laughing at that. But tears pricked her eyes as she looked at Emma. "I…sometimes I wonder what you see in me. I worry I'm not good enough either."

"Oh!" Emma flung herself so hard she nearly smacked her skull into Gia's chin. "Don't. You're perfect for me too."

Gia's laugh was a little watery. "I guess it's a good thing we got married today, then, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Emma lifted her face in an unmistakable request for a kiss.

Gia kissed her gently, slowly, trying to put all the love she had trouble articulating into that kiss. And from the look on Emma's face, she might just have succeeded. "Happy wedding day," Gia said.

"Happy wedding day." Emma smiled back, her usual good humor apparently back.

"And now, since it's our wedding night," Gia said in her best attempt at a sultry voice, "I propose we ignore the wedding gifts and go the bedroom."

Emma raised her eyebrows.

"To sleep," Gia admitted. "I'm too tired for anything else."

Laughing, Emma put her head back on Gia's chest. "Yes, dear."

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> So there I was, sitting in the porner at #couchweddingcon and The2ndBatgirl was putting the cake toppers of Gia and Emma in compromising positions. And _this_ fic was the result. ::facepalm:: Maybe porn next time?


End file.
